In the existing display field, liquid crystal display (LCD) has advantages such as low power consumption, high display quality, no electromagnetic radiation and wide applied range.
A liquid crystal display panel mainly includes an opposed substrate, an array substrate and liquid crystal molecules located between the two substrates. In the manufacturing procedure of an existing liquid crystal display panel, first, respectively forming a plurality of opposed substrate regions and a plurality of array substrate regions on two mother boards; then, coating sealant between the two mother boards, and performing a cell-assembling process; after that, performing a cutting process on the two mother boards along each of the opposed substrate regions and each of the array substrate regions, so as to form a plurality of liquid crystal display panels; at last, bonding a printed circuit board on the array substrate of each of the liquid crystal display panels.
During the manufacturing procedure of an existing liquid crystal display panel, after cutting two mother boards to form a plurality of liquid crystal display panels, with regard to each of the liquid crystal display panel, the sealant located between the array substrate and the opposed substrate is transparent, it is hard for an optical apparatus to detect whether there is a micro gap between the sealant and the array substrate or between the sealant and the opposed substrate, or, whether there is a breaking sealant problem in the sealant; therefore, during the manufacturing procedure of an existing liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display panel having the abovementioned problems will still be subjected to the subsequent bonding process, and the liquid crystal display panel having the abovementioned problems has problems such as the serving life is shortened due to the defective sealing performance during the practical serving process, so as to reduce the yield of liquid crystal display panel.
Therefore, it is a pressing technical problem that how to improve the yield of liquid crystal display panel.